Jane's Red Temper
by MentalistSweete
Summary: Jane's got a lot on his mind, and it may not all be for the better...


Disclaimer: Same as my other fics, I do not own the mentalist.

I was thinking about pranks and revenge when I fell asleep last night/this morning. This is what I came up with:

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane has pulled up, late, to the crime scene. A man, thirty-five or so, was strangled by party favors at a small town arcade around six or seven hours ago. He approaches Lisbon and Cho, seeming a bit distracted.

"...indications of the glass surrounding him," Lisbon glances up to her confused-looking consultant. Jane, you listening?

Huh? Oh, glasses. Yeah, yeah...

Lisbon eyes him carefully. What are you thinking about?

Gumballs. He shrugs matter-of-factly.

Gumballs?

Yes. He replies, suddenly defensive. A single gumball can change your outlook on certain things.

Like?

"Like making me come with you to talk with families. You know I don't like that." He lets out a desperate sigh. I'll, uh, I'll catch you later, Lisbon.

She simply watches his climb into his Citroen and drive off. He isn't speeding, he isn't smiling... she lets her thoughts wander until Cho's voice pulls her back. Later, Jane arrives at the bullpen in between Grace going to the bathroom and the team coming back. When she hurries back in, she notices Jane lying on the couch with a nearly invisible string wrapped around his wrist. She smiles as the elevator dings. Lisbon heads for the kitchenette while the others go straight to work at their desks. Lisbon asks for Grace to look up an address for a person Cho finds. She then marches over to Jane with a disposable cup of coffee in her hand.

Hey.

Hey.

I know what you said about talking to the families. But...

You want me to.

It's healthy, Jane.

So are gumballs, he replies as he pulls the string.

She steps just an inch closer, making Jane smile all the bit more. One final step, questioning his motives, when something suddenly drops into her cup. Jane flips over his couch as the coffee explodes on the floor. The team jumps in surprise while Lisbon yelps and hops back. A crash of around ten or fifteen gumballs is heard by Jane's couch. She looks for the man in question, and then hears the ding of the elevator.

So, how do you feel about making me go where I don't wanna go?

Lisbon lunges for him as the elevator doors close. Too late, it already starts down. She broadly smiles at her pouty expression. He loves how she looks when she's mad. So adorable, but they have a murder to solve.

Jane is waiting patiently in the passenger seat when Lisbon appears in the parking lot. She rolls her eyes but jumps into the driver's seat, finding the keys hanging out of ignition. As they arrive at the house, Lisbon's phone rings. Jane gets out of the vehicle and turns to Lisbon with a solemn 'I got this.' Lisbon nods answers the device, driving away.

"Lisbon. Yes, sir. Okay," she listens to the other end as she makes a u-turn and flips on the siren. I'm on my way.

It isn't until five minutes back that Lisbon realizes she left Jane with the family. He shrugs and the mischievous twinkle in his eyes burns out. He turns to the front door and knocks.

Hello, an elderly woman appears.

I'm with the police, my name is Patrick Jane. What do you know about Hansen Neso?

He's my boy. She grins. The smile falls when she takes in Jane's grim attitude. He went out last night with Krissa and Tate.

Grandkids?

"He's, is he..."

"Thanks for your time." Jane says abruptly. "Call this number." He hands her Lisbon's business card. "And tell Agent Lisbon about the girls."

He turns around and starts walking down the road. The woman watches then turns her attention to the card. She fiddles with it then calls. Lisbon answers on the second ring.

Lisbon.

Agent Lisbon. This is Agnes Siegel, the woman sighs. Hansen Neso's mother.

Oh god, she mutters to herself. What did Jane do now?

No. That young man was quite sweet, but he seemed a bit off. He just stood at the doorway and asked a few questions. He was gone, off hitchhiking down the road, before I could invite him in.

What did you tell him?

Hansen was with his daughters last night. Tate and Krissa. Tate is twelve and Krissa is seven. Their birthdays are two days apart and he was taking them to the arcade.

Ma'am? did Jane tell you what happened?

Hansen is gone. Her voice is only a whisper.

Lisbon sighs then thanks Ms. Siegel for her help. She then takes out her cell phone and calls Jane. He doesn't answer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So, what do you think? Should I continue? Let me know, I love feedback!


End file.
